Various types of nail clippers are known in the prior art. Prior art patents provide a nail clipper with a depth gauge which determines the length of the nail being cut, as well as a nail clipper with an anti-tilt lever and various nail depth trimming positions. Another patent teaches a nail clipper with two cutting members and a lever arm that having an angled portion used for leverage. However, what is needed is a nail clipper apparatus formed of thick steel and having a broad textured contoured handle lever providing a slip-free surface which substantially conforms to a user's thumb thereby increasing gripping capacity, a broad base for more substantial working surface, an aperture accommodating passage of a chain therethrough to facilitate portability and also providing a nail file. The nail clipper may also provide a curved nail length determining gauge member as a depth stop feature provided in range of predefined increments.